Alone
by RavenoftheStars
Summary: Arthur reflects on the past year. Written for the alphabet soup challenge from the beaded bag, for Ilvermorny. Song used is "Auld Lang Syne"


**a/n: This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy! It's probably not the best, so I'd love to hear your feedback. This will be a series of 26 oneshots, but I don't know how long it will take to write and post all of them. They will all come eventually, as long as I can still write.**

 _"Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?"_

It was a new year, and Arthur was alone. Not lonely, but alone. The kids were all of with their own significant others, or dragons, in Charlie's case. They would, of course, want to ring in the new year with a kiss. Molly was busy cooking for the dinner they would have with the whole family, so he sat and thought about the year gone by.

 _"For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

Percy had met a nice girl named Audrey at his job in the Ministry, and the two had begun dating early in the year. She was a very sweet girl, and balanced out Percy at his most stubborn.

 _"And surely you'll buy your pint cup! and surely I'll buy mine! And we'll take a cup o kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

George had finally realized that he couldn't spend forever mourning Fred and had asked Angelina Johnson out in a memorable Valentine's Day proposal.

 _"We two have run about the slopes, and picked the daisies fine; But we've wandered many a weary foot, since auld lang syne."_

Ron had finally plucked up the courage to propose to Hermione, and her quick yes had sent the whole family into a flurry of preparations.

 _"We two have paddled in the stream, from morning sun till dine; But seas between us broad have roared since auld lang syne."_

Ginny was very happy with Harry, and even with his fame the press hadn't learned of their newest secret- something Ginny, at least, was glad of. She had gotten enough hate mail to last her a lifetime.

 _"And there's a hand my trusty friend! And give us a hand o thine! And we'll take a right good-will draught, for auld lang syne."_

Ginny's old friend Luna Lovegood had met a man who shared her love of magical creatures, and controlled her stranger flights of fancy.

 _"Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne?"_

Bill and Fleur's little daughter, Victoire, wasn't so little anymore. She would be off at Hogwarts soon enough, just after Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin.

 _"For auld lang syne, my jo, for auld lang syne, we'll tak a cup o kindness yet, for auld lang syne. And surely ye'll be your pint-stowp! and surely I'll be mine! And we'll tak a cup o kindness yet, for auld lang syne."_

Charlie was still off with the dragons, and he didn't seem likely to find a girl anytime soon. That annoyed Molly to no end, but Arthur understood that his son wanted freedom to travel and make his own decisions.

 _"We twa hae run about the braes, and pud the gowans fine; But we've wanderd mony a weary fit, sin auld lang syne."_

Arthur himself was still working in the Ministry, and he enjoyed seeing his sons and daughter whenever they had time to check in. Molly was always harping on them to visit more, but, however busy their lives became, they always found time to visit.

 _"We twa hae paidld i' the burn, frae morning sun till dine; But seas between us braid hae roard sin auld lang syne."_

The year had been a good one, and with the lows there were many highs to combat them. Arthur looked forward to another year in the life of the Weasley family, and the weddings and children that were still to come. As the clock struck twelve, Arthur stood, a single tear falling down his cheek as he thought of the child who he had lost, the child who should have been there for every moment. Even in his sadness, he knew the child would be happy to see his family living on without him.

 _"And there's a hand, my trusty fiere! and gie's a hand o thine! And we'll tak a right gude-willy waught, for auld lang syne."_


End file.
